


Rule of Acquisition #17

by Altariel



Series: The Island of Misfit Toys [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contract is a contract is a contract.  Garak and Quark, after "Body Parts".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule of Acquisition #17

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Правило приобретения №17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553599) by [Lazurit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit), [Star_Trek_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016)



When the bar was quieter, Garak materialized, bearing gifts: a pile of clothes, a case of _kanar_ , and a piece of paper. Quark fingered the shirts, folded so neatly the edges could cut flesh. 

“Exiles rarely get time to pack,” Garak said. “Or so I’m told.” He pushed forward the paper. On it was written: _Professional services. Payment in advance._

“About this, Garak—”

“Ah! A contract _is_ a contract—”

“Only between Ferengi.”

Slowly, fastidiously, Garak tore their plans to shreds. “You’ll never know how close you came. Now sell me some of that _kanar_. The constable is watching.”


End file.
